The unthinkable past
by sarah scarletxX
Summary: This is before the tower of heaven arc, during Erza and Jellal's childhood. What do you think lead them to the tower of heaven? Read to find out! :) (edited)
1. Chapter 1

**Year x775:**

A petite red-headed girl was running throughout the darkness with a handful of flowers.

She was panting heavily whilst making her way to a small village, well known as Rosemary.

She quickly opened the door of her small house, closing it softly to avoid making a noise. The girl was still panting trying to ease her labored breathing. She made her way to the kitchen quietly finding the very object that will perfect her carefully chosen flowers. It was a beautiful vase that would hold the equally beautiful flowers. She set them down on the table, placing the flowers into the vase, then sighing in relief for to finally have the task finished.

The young girl relaxed herself until she suddenly saw a figure heading towards her. She was stiff until she saw who was coming up to her and the gift. It was her mother.

"What do you think you're doing at this time of night, Erza?"

Her mother eyed her with curiosity while at the same time disappointed at her daughter to be awake at this time.

"I'm sorry mother, I won't do it again. I just thought it would be nice to give you some flowers."

Erza gave her mother a bright smile, hoping she would understand.

"Aren't they pretty?"

She looked away from her mother, trying not to show the sadness in her expression. Her mother raised her chin to get her attention, and chuckled.

"Erza, they're beautiful, but you shouldn't go out there alone like that, it's not safe."

Erza gave her mother a scared expression.

"Yes, mother I understand." Her voice wavering a little bit as she fought back the tears that threatened to appear.

Erza was now trembling slightly, scared by what could possibly be out there. Her mother reached out, hugging her to reassure her**. **"Erza you know that I wont let you get hurt. I will protect you, I promise."

Erza smiled and gave a huge yawn while her eyes were continuously trying to close, begging for rest.

"Get to bed my daughter, it's late. I love you very much. Now I'll see you in the morning."

Her mother hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"Okay mother, I love you too, night!"

Erza headed to her room, she closed the door and threw herself on the makeshift bed. The young girl closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep. One that would last until the morning came.

Erza woke up the next day, hearing a familiar voice calling out to her. She stretched out her body – popping some joints and got out of the makeshift bed lazily.

"Erza it's about time you get moving, I thought we could get some errands done, what you think?!"

"Alright, I'm coming mother!"

Erza made her way to the living room, spotting her mother waiting impatiently.

"What took you, was something lurking in your room, Erza?" Her mother chuckled, seeing Erza irritated with her mother's questioning.

"No, I just woke up mother, I'm tired." Erza tried to keep her eyes open by rubbing them and staying on her feet.

"I see, there's no need to have an attitude with me Erza, you're the that was staying up late." She chuckled ad right then Erza knew her mother was just teasing her.

Erza stuck her tongue out teasing her mother back, they both chuckled, it was her mother's way to get Erza distracted at times when needed, but to be honest her mother also loved those moments with Erza, little did she know that was soon to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza and her mother walked throughout the village, enjoying the scenery. They had a full basket of various kinds of fruit, the most being strawberries. They both enjoyed making starwberry cake almost weekly.

"Erza, you don't mind helping me out with the cake, do you?" Erza had a bright smile when she heard that question, making her jump around with excitement.

"Of course I'll help!"

Erza couldnt wait much longer and quickend her pace back to their miniture home.

"I'm going to be their first!" Her mother chuckled at her daughter's behavior and decided to quicken her pace as well. "Oh, I don't think so Erza!"

They made their way back to the house opening the door, setting down the basket full of barries. Erza and her mother got the ingredients out for the cake and got ready to make it.

At last they've finished the cake, and started eating with enjoyment. As they've finished a sound was heard from out side their house. It was a sound of shattering glass hitting the ground. Erza's mother put down the plate she was cleaning, suspicious of the sound.

"Erza, stay here I'm going to go check what that odd sound was." Erza stayed where she was feeling just as suspicious as her mother. She cracked the door open peeking out through the small space of the door.

What her mother saw frightened her. She slammed the door shut and grabbed Erza's hand heading to another door from the back of the small house.

"Erza don't make any sound just follow me, were in trouble." Erza was quite worried and frightened to death to see her mother react this way. But she did what she was told by her mother, her heart racing rapidly.

When her mother opened the door the scenery Erza saw seemed like a nightmare. People were running, and screaming in agony, the village was on fire, it looked like a war was going off. Erza saw innocent people killed, sacrificing their lifes.

Erza heard some voices hollering out, "Over their, kill the adults and take the children!"

Erza was distracted with what just occurred that she didnt realize what was comming up to them. A mad man seemed to have a weapon he was heading to Erza's mother.

The weapon pierced right into her mother, making her loose her balence falling to the ground. The man seemed not to see Erza and left with her mother in a serious condition.

"No, mother!" Erza cried out, kneeling by her mother. Her mother faced Erza reachinng her hand out to place it on Erza's cheek.

"Erza, run away, be safe and live for me, I love you very much." With all the energy her mother had left, she kissed Erza's forehead giving her reassurance. Small tears escaped her mother's eyes and her mother became lifeless.

Young Erza's pov:

I yelled out to my mother but she wouldn't say a word, that's when I knew she was gone. I had heavy tears comming out, it was so much that my vision became blurry. I finally wiped them away because I knew I needed to do what my mother told me, so I ran as fast as I could advoiding to get caught.

I ran as fast as possible increasing my pase as much my body will let me, until I saw a girl that was younger than me. I headed my way up to her. She was calling for someone. Some boy named Simon? She also seemed to be yelling out for onii- I suppose it was her older brother.

I took a hold of her hand. "Com'on we need to get out of here, it's not safe." She protested at first but quickend her pace with me. We ran through the village what seemed like forever. I finally spotted a crate like box. I knew what I had to do.

I put the girl inside the box. She protested saying, how about my onni-san? I gave her a smile for reassurence, "Live, be strong." I removed her hands from the edge of the box and closed the top of the box. I hushed at her and walked away from the box.

I decide to relax for a minute until I heard muffled voices. They came more clear and they seemed to be comming closer to where I was located. I moved a little to peek out and right there they spotted me. One man yelled out to the rest of the men saying, "Look, theres one over there, don't let her escape!"

I ran as fast as I could, they were getting close to me so I tried to quicken my pace. They only catched up to me. I was panting and my heart was beating rapidly from being frightened and runing. I couldn't get away and they've to grab me, pushing me down to the ground. I felt pain rushing into me and then it slowly faded away while everything went black.

Erza was awoken by movement. She realized she was on a boat sailing thorugh water with other people showing horrified expressions, like they'd lost everything. Erza was confused, she didnt know where she was heading, and why. She also seemed to forget everything about herself.

Erza decided to ask someone to give her an explanation on what was occuring."Excuse me, but can anyone tell me where we're heading to?" she paused but continued. "And if you don't mind telling me, who I am, I don't remember anything." Erza tried not to sound to upsetting, she didn't want to cause much problem, the situation seemed bad enough to her.

An old women faced Erza, reconizing her voice. "Where heading to a tower, mainly called "The tower of heaven, we were captured and will be treated as slaves, and your name is Erza, you lived at a village called "rosemarry", I'm sorry to disapoint you, but I dont seem to remember your parents very well, your hair just gives it away, I only remember you, child."

Erza nodded and said nothing more, feeling emotions other's had in the boat. Soon the boat came to a stop and Erza had the idea that they arrived to the terrifying tower. The men took her and the people on the said boat. Erza was put into a dark cellar like everyone else, locked inside and working for them to revive evil.


	3. chapter 3

**Young Jellal pov:**

My mother died when I was born from a condition. I almost didn't make it myself as well. I only live with my father, it's quite different to be father seemed to be careless of me. Everytime I tried to talking to him, or head towards him he would have a disgusted face, like I was a monster or something. He would say I'm nothing, and that I wasn't worth his time.

It always hurt me, of course; but I knew I couldn't show my weakness, for he will beat the heck out of me. I soon came to realize to keep distance, it made everything simple. Mostly for him but also for me. I also seemed to not be able to make friends, or even talk to anyone.

I never knew why there was so much hatred, I always thought he was just mad. With other people he seemed like a decent man with everyone, except for me. I came to the conclusion that, maybe it killed him to see me because how I looked like a boy image of my mother; we had the same crimson drawing along our right eye, same eye color, as well as the same hair color.

At times I will pass by some pictures of my mother and father, they both seemed happy; it was pictures of them before I was born. My father seemed like the happiest man in the world.

?

On a late night my father invited an old friend, but he seemed to have a lot of trust in him. I over heard my father discussing only to him how he felt of me, I was in the other room being careful to avoid sound and my father knowing my presence. I heard every word. His friend seemed to be exactly like him, and he to seemed to be disgusted of me, Although he wasn't exactly friendly to anyone except my father anyways.

Later on, his friend had an idea, he said that it would be best if my father got rid of me. "If only I knew how." my father responds back. I listened to their conversation a little longer even if it was too rough. "I heard about this tower, apparently they are wanting slaves to revive something, that will get rid of Jellal." He replied back. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all, my good friend, he'll be gone, the first thing tomorrow." My father seemed to be pleased.

I didn't know what it would be like, as well what to feel, it seemed worse, the way my father reacted to it. I'm not sure if I'm scared or not. Am I happy to leave my father? I don't know, maybe I'll just wait and see.

I quietly left the room and quickly went to my room. I threw myself on my neatly made bed and closed my eyes for the awaiting day of either a new terrifying, or approving life.

I woke up hearing a faint but familiar sound, it was my father. He called for me. At first I thought it was a miracle, but I remembered the conversation I heard over night. I simply opened my door and exited my room, leaving it forever, leaving everything.

I headed towards him keeping a calm and emotionless expression. He reached his hand out and roughly lifted my face, with his usual disgusted one. I never looked away from him, showing no weakness. He managed to push me to the ground, tugging my hair while he took me to the entrance of the door that leads to the outside.

There, I was shoved into man. They; also grabbed me roughly, shoving me into a wagon, closing it, and the wagon made it's was other people in it as well. They were quite frightened. I, and as well as the other people stayed where they were, the wagon finally made a stop. It seemed like hours.

The men opened the door of the wagon, as we left the small wagon we found that we're on a beach an ocean in front of us. There was a huge boat. I saw many people on it already. Soon I was put onto the boat with everyone else there. The men hand cuffed me to a post inside the boat so I couldn't get loose. The boat stayed where it was for a while and then finally made it departure. It took hours to arrive to the tall, terrifying tower. They threw people in a dark like cellar and locked the gates of the cellar. I was thrown in one as well and there I meet kids around my age. They were frightened, so I decide to change the subject, this is my first time to try to make friends, so I introduced myself.

They protested at first, maybe of how shy and terrified they were, but they eventually spoke up. I met a brown haired girl named Millianna, brown headed boy named Simon, a dark headed boy named Wally, A boy with light hair named Sho , and a girl named Erza with bright scarlet red hair. We all became good friends, and we all came to learn new things together, and enjoyed the times we shared with one another. Although the tower itself wasn't something I'd call enjoyment.


End file.
